


【慕容冲/苻丕】虚伪

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Kudos: 2





	【慕容冲/苻丕】虚伪

苻丕这几日心神不宁，晚上睡不着觉，白天胸闷心慌，他以为是领军出征前的过分紧张，他实在太紧张了。虽然他十四岁就跟着苻坚在战场上杀人，但到十八岁才被委派成一军主帅，主帅的意思就是，只要他死了，这场仗就算是打完了。

他不敢抗命，不敢怕死，但实在怕得不行，怕得骇破了胆子，觉得自己是一定死在阵前的命。他亲手杀过人，知道战场上人可以死得怎样没有尊严。

不会有人为他的死伤心，他是个身份尴尬的庶长子，太子没有他的份，野心没他的份，建功立业只怕功高震主，好逸恶劳又会让他立刻失去利用价值，何况，他还是真的怕死。

苻坚不会考虑这些，他只要不重要的庶长子去拼杀，给他心爱的小儿子，那个苻丕必须假装喜欢的倒霉弟弟挣个河山永固的基业来。

苻坚信佛，越信佛越宽容，仁爱，忍让，然后把秉性里一以贯之的冷血和暴戾都倾斜在亲眷身上。

毕竟，亲人杀起亲人来是最顺手的。

所以，苻丕太害怕了，他又冷又热，难过地抱着自己，起疯狂的念头，想，要是再也见不到慕容冲可怎么好。他也许真就这么死了，那会是多么的痛苦遗憾。

慕容冲掀帘子进来，先闻见满屋子的檀香味道。苻坚笃信佛法，闹得整个长安城都是这浓得化不开的梵音，吵得慕容冲脑仁疼。

慕容鲜卑天生反骨，天生的不信佛，便是被迫着弯折下腰去虔诚叩拜，也会在别人看不见的角落流露轻蔑鄙夷的眼神。

然而苻丕是在他毁僧谤道说些要下无间地狱的混账话时强忍着不被他逗笑的那种中庸俗人，浑浑噩噩，庸俗平常，不敢反抗，虽然信，却又不怎么信。

——他当然不会把自己的内室弄成佛堂。

慕容冲微妙地皱了皱眉，老实说，他跟苻丕最像的地方也就是他们都不喜欢这味儿。

他犹豫了那么片刻，甚至都已经往后退了一步，想苻坚是否又想出些什么新奇变态的磨人花样在耍他，但随即意识到他过于敏感，苻坚做这事不会想起苻丕，只有需要苻丕去死的时候他才想得起来。

苻丕哭唧唧，缩着脖子，怂得可怜，让人想踹一脚，他说，我快死了，你能不能，悄悄地，来看看我？

那样子也不像是装出来的，苻丕也没这等造作拿乔的技术。

慕容冲又后退了一步，把身后门扣上了，拍紧了，才又往前走，一路去撩起榻前的帐幔，那股味儿就冲得更厉害了，慕容冲脑子嗡嗡的，只管想起苻坚在他耳边念叨了一千遍的道安和鸠摩罗什——吵得要命，他厌烦起来，想摔了帘子拔腿就走，但严丝合缝的被窝里伸出一只白的手，无力地朝他抓过来。

苻丕出了一身冷汗，躲在被子里不敢出去，痛苦难耐又出了一身热汗，含糊不清地念着什么，声音碎得像从水里捞起来的宣纸。

他没有抓到慕容冲，但那只手凉得很，慕容冲垂着头冷静地坐了半刻，抓着被子硬是把差点在里面活活闷死的苻丕掀了出来。

他翻了个白眼，苻丕手脚并用的力气不如他一只手。他把揉得不像话的被子扔到地上，一只手按在胸口，苻丕就挣扎不动了，他说，我好难受，好痛。

慕容冲闻出来了，苻丕分化了，而且，根据他自己起的不正当的反应来看，苻丕毫无疑问是个坤泽。

这味道倒是不错，混在长安城里，苻坚怕是也发现不了。不然，指着他去开疆扩土的庶长子，是个柔弱不堪，只能交配和生孩子的坤泽，在信了佛以后更加性别歧视的苻坚眼里，也就没有留下的必要了。

这显然是个意外，苻丕也被自己的变化吓着了，他本来就不是承受能力很强的人，战场帮父亲砍过人是一回事，自己发情发得像佛前宣淫的荡妇又是另一回事，他思绪混乱地向慕容冲求助，满怀绝望。

他的处境连慕容冲都能想到，他自己又怎么会不明白呢？

他也没指望慕容冲会帮他，或者说能帮帮他，慕容冲的身份只有比他更尴尬的，慕容冲很长一段时间都是苻坚最宠爱的坤泽，差点进后宫的那种，被按在任何地上践踏的那种，苻坚的宠爱几乎杀死他。

但他没有被杀死的样子令人着迷。

苻坚迷恋佛法兼以慕容冲年岁渐长以后，这种宠爱终于减轻了些，于是慕容冲更挺拔更顽强地存活了下来，宛如青松在逐渐抖落曾压弯它的霜雪。

那样子更令苻丕着迷。

“别动，”慕容冲说，“不然，你可能想死都死不了。”

他对这种感觉已经经验充足，这世上比死更难的事情也是有的。

他解苻丕的衣服，浓重的檀香气味里，掺杂进了一律松枝的清香，他伸手划过苻丕的胸膛，冷静地审视他忽然失神的表情。

苻丕着实想不到的，慕容冲是个乾元，不仅他想不到，说出去，不会有任何人相信，苻坚那么宠他，宠得风流韵事从后宫传到乡野，香艳地掴在慕容冲俊俏的脸上。

“我十二岁当了战俘，”慕容冲在他身上的手就没停过，慢条斯理地说，“十六岁分化……我觉得这样你父亲应该不会喜欢，乾元怎么可能还会睡乾元呢？我以为我可以走了，或者他生气，把我杀了也行——”

苻丕喘着气，轻轻苦笑了一声，他之前虽然没想到，但现在，慕容冲都这样坦白了，他也就想到了。

“干坤泽多没意思啊，”他甚至忍不住笑了，顾不上自己现在发情得一塌糊涂的糟糕处境，“干乾元……真是刺激。我那至高无上的父皇，他干得出来。”

慕容冲厌恶地皱眉，偏开头去，苻丕却抓着他那只手，喘息着，呻吟着，炽热地求他：你看看，我是他儿子。

慕容冲没有甩开那只手，他咬着的牙关又松开了，浓烈檀香他虽然讨厌，却又从骨缝里兴出报复似的冲动。

仇恨和野心往往比爱欲更强烈，更浓厚，更能左右和决定人的一生。

他转回头，看苻丕拉住他的那双手，喉结动了一下，放下帐幔，俯下身去。

END


End file.
